Ron Balentine
Ron Balentine Born: 'July 6, 1956 (age 65) in Yaoundé, Cameroon, West Africa ' Miscellaneous Crew| Sound Department| Art Department| Visual Effects| Camera and Electrical Department Visual Effects (9 credits) The Tigger Movie (VFX creative director: Texas) 2000 Tarzan (rotoscope artist – as Ronnie Balentine) 1999 Lion King II: Simba’s Pride (Video) (compositor) 1998 Hercules (runner) 1997 James and the Giant Peach (visual effects supervisor) 1996 Aladdin (matte painter – as Ronny Balentine) 1992 The Great Mouse Detective (digital designer) 1986 The Fox and the Hound (model builder) 1981 The Rescuers (matte artist – as Ronny Balentine) 1977 Miscellaneous Crew (5 credits) Barney in Concert (Video) (communications) 1991 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (production coordinator) 1977 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Short) (studio assistant) 1974 The AristoCats (communications – as Ronald G. Balentine) 1970 Art Department (12 credits) The Croods 2 (furniture maker) 2017 Frozen (set assistant – as Ron G. Balentine) 2013 The Pacifier (head property master: Cameroon) 2005 Blue’s Birthday (Video) (swing crew: Lyons Group) 1998 Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (Video) (art production assistant: Lyrick Studios) 1997 The Hunchback of Notre Dame (gang boss - as Ronald G. Balentine) Pocahontas (scenic painter – as Ronald G. Balentine) 1995 Beauty and the Beast (set decorator) 1991 The Little Mermaid (head carpenter) 1989 Oliver and Company (set dresser) 1988 Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (Short) (assistant carpentry) 1983 The Small One (property master) 1978 Robin Hood (leadman) 1973 Camera and Electrical Department (11 credits) Cars 3 (videotape operator) 2017 Finding Dory (louma crane operator – as Ronny Balentine) 2016 Winnie the Pooh (utility camera) 2011 Out of the Box (TV Series) (camera operator – 5 episodes) 2001-2003 - Horsing Around (2003) ... (camera operator – as Ronnie Balentine) - Games (2003) ... (camera operator) - Loud and Soft (2001) ... (camera operator – as Ronald Balentine) - Brick by Brick (2001) ... (camera operator – as Ronny Balentine) - Winning the Gold (2001) ... (camera operator) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (Video) (video engineer: Lyrick Studios) 2000 Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (Video) (camera operator) 2000 Disney’s Sing-Along-Songs: Me and My Teddy (Video short) (video operator)1999 A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (Video) (lighting designer) 1998 Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Video) (vtr operator) 1995 Mousercise (Video) (playback operator) 1985 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (electrician) 1979 Sound Department Department (24 credits) Scooby Doo and the Mean Zombie (Video) (foley artist) 2017 God Rocks Live! in Arkansas (Video) (audio engineer) 2014 Imagination Movers in Concert (TV Movie) (production audio: Lyons Group) 2011 Wiggles Live! Hot Potatoes (Video) (house mixer: Hit Entertainment) 2005 I Want A Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (TV Short) (sound effects editor) 2003 You Can Be Anything (Video) (production audio) 2002 Barney and Friends (TV Series) 1992-2000 Sing and Dance with Barney (Video) (production audio) 1999 Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Video) (sound mixer) 1998 Mulan (production audio – as Ronny Balentine) 1998 Barney in Outer Space (Video short) (production audio) 1998 Barney’s Once Upon A Time (Video) (production audio) 1996 Winnie the Pooh: Boo to you Too! (Video short) (production sound) 1996 Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Video) (production audio – as Ronald G. Balentine) 1996 Barney Fun and Games (Video) (production audio) 1996 Barney’s Talent Show (Video) (production audio) 1996 Toy Story (supervising audio editor) 1995 Barney Safety (Video) (production audio – as Ronald G. Balentine) 1995 The Lion King (boom operator) 1994 Barney Live! in New York City (Video) (production audio) 1994 Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (TV Movie) (production audio) 1994 Love to Read with Barney (Video) (production audio: original TV series) 1993 Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure (Video) (production audio assistant) 1993 Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (TV Short) (production audio) 1991 Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (production audio) 1977 Category:People from Cameroon Category:Camera and Electrical Department Category:Sound Department Category:Art Department Category:Visual Effects Category:Miscellaneous Crew